Gods and Worship
by crazililwabbit
Summary: Ellie and her friend Nicole have never indulged in anything fantastic. So what happens when they find themselves plunged into a world they can't explain and discover our world is much bigger than we realize. Modern times Skyrim fic. Cicero/OC Vilkas/OC Rated M for language, violence and smut.
1. Happy Birthday

I have never been one to believe in gods or worship of any kind. My mind had always taken solace from cold, hard facts. My mom tried to get our family to attend Mass once, but it didn't go over well. I felt as though everything practiced was empty. There was never a loud booming voice telling us what to do or where to go. Just a man who looked a lot like my uncle telling us how there was a higher power who loved us and wanted us to succeed. I had never felt that way. I had my parents; they loved me and wanted me to succeed. I never felt the need for a higher power.

I have also always considered my life to be unbelievably average. I was born into a normal family; a mom, a dad and two kids. I grew up with little difficulty. I was never particularly sick and didn't struggle in school. On the other side I wasn't particularly great at sports or academics. I found myself living the life of an average person and I was happy to do so. I had a good job, a loving boyfriend, a close best friend and a nice array of hobbies. What else was I missing?

Running. There was something I could get in to. I loved the feeling of the pavement beneath my feet as I put all the world behind me. Every morning I would get up with the sun, lace up my running shoes and forget everything else for about an hour. It was after one of these routine runs that my best friend called me, putting into action the events that would forever change our lives.

"Happy Birthday!" Her voice rang over the cellular waves.

"Hey Nicole." I smiled. Nicole and I had known each other since elementary school and had grown up down the street from one another; there was nothing we didn't share.

"Hey yourself." I could hear her chewing over the phone. "We still on for our plans tonight?"

"I don't know…" I sighed and turned my key in the lock to my front door. Hearing the tumblers fall into place I turned the knob and pushed the door open. "I am just not a club goer, you know?"

"Ellie…" She whined. "We have been planning this for forever!"

"I know, I know." I dropped my keys into the small dish on the table by the front door. "How did you find out about this place again?"

"From…" She paused, which was a bad sign. "Tiffany."

"Nicole…" I covered my face with my hand. "That's never good."

"Yes, yes." She sighed. "I know the last place she suggested ended up being shitty, but I promise this place is supposed to be good."

"Okay." I gave in. "But only because I love you."

"Love you too birthday girl!" She sang. "l have to go though, I just wanted to confirm plans with you."

"Alright. I'll see you later."

"See ya!" She chimed.

"Hey Devin, I'm back." I called over the sound of the shower.

"Hey Babe!" He called back.

I turned the knob of the bathroom. Unlocked. He always left it unlocked. I slipped in so as not to allow any of the heat to escape. I quickly peeled off my sweaty running clothes.

"Mind if I join you?" I pulled the curtain back and peeked in.

"Never." He smiled a knowing smile, his beard full of suds.

* * *

"Nicole." I stopped when I saw the outside of the unmarked building. The sound of club music could be heard a block away. "This is super shady."

"Nawww…" She scoffed and grabbed my hand. "Come on!"

She drug me along the sidewalk, I was always amazed at how fast her short legs could carry her in heels. She had picked me up wearing a small red dress and black stilettos that made her normal height, oppose to her normal 4'10". She laughed when she saw what I had chosen to wear.

"_No sweetie. Just, no." She pulled me into my closet and pulled out half of it searching for the perfect thing for me to wear. She settled on a small black dress I hadn't worn in years. "This one." She held it up, proud of her find. "It will look perfect against your red hair and pale skin."_

"_I don't…" I started._

"_Yes." She cut me off. "You are wearing this."_

_I pulled the dress on. The straps were wide, which was good, I had always been rather gifted with certain 'assets'. They crossed in the back, meeting with the rest of the dress near my waist. "I feel naked." I said looking at it in the mirror._

"_Here." She handed me my red heels. "You look great!"_

"_Whatever." I sighed. I knew I wasn't going to win, I had given up fighting her a long time ago._

We approached the large black door. She knocked. A small sliding door opened, revealing a pair of eyes, no doubt attached to a body guard.

"What is the color of night?" He asked with a voice that sounded like he was losing his ability to speak.

"Sanguine, my brother." Nicole answered.

I looked at her dumbfounded. "What does that even mean?" I asked.

"I don't know, it's just what Tiffany told me to say." She laughed. "Kind of fun, isn't it?"

I continued to look at her like she was crazed as the door swung open and she pulled me in. Inside the lights were red, while the walls and everything else were black. The music was deafening and was growing louder and we made our way down the metal stairs that led to the club itself.

"This place is packed!" I yelled in her ear.

"Yea, that's a good sign." She smiled at me and motioned for me to follow her. She pushed her way through the sea of clubbers as they bobbed and swayed to the music. I stayed as close to her as I could. Again, her short legs carried her far faster than my long ones carried me.

"What can I get for you ladies?" The bartender asked with a suave smile. He was cute, blonde hair to his shoulders and big blue eyes. I had always been a sucker for guys with longer hair.

"Margarita, on the rocks, with salt on the rim, please." Nicole flashed him a smile.

"Rum and coke." I yelled. Nicole made a face at me.

"That's an old man drink."

"Fine." I leaned in closer to see his name tag. "What do you suggest, Ralof?" I asked him.

"Personally, I like our signature Cliff Racer." He flashed me his smile again.

"I'll take one of those then, since my drink of choice is unacceptable." I glared at Nicole, who only grinned at me.

We stood at the bar, sipping our drinks and taking in our surroundings. It was a large club that consisted mainly of one large open room. Everything was black, except for the bar that was more like a lit up glass case from a department store. Inside were bottles from every liquor I had ever heard of and some I hadn't.

"Ooohh…" Nicole leaned over to me. "Look at those two over there." She pointed towards two very tall, body builder types leaning against the wall opposite us.

"What is with you and tall guys?" I laughed.

"I don't know." She glared at me, catching my reference to her height. "Let's go see if they want to dance."

"Oh, no… I uh…" I stammered.

"Come on!" She pulled on my arm. "This is your birthday!"

I downed the rest of my drink, feeling the alcohol burn my throat and warm my chest. "If we must." I sighed.

"We must." Again, I followed closely as she parted the surging mass of dancers.

"Hello." One of the men said as we approached. "I saw you two from across the dance floor." He grinned, looking at his friend who only looked away, disinterested.

"Oh, reeeeaaallly." Nicole turned around slowly and gave me her 'I told you so' face.

I smiled and nodded, acknowledging her victory.

"I am Farkas, and this is my brother Vilkas." He motioned to the man standing next to him. Once he said they were brothers, I could see it. I wouldn't have been surprised to be told they were twins.

"I am Nicole and this is Ellie." She motioned to me.

"Would you care to dance?" Farkas asked.

Nicole pointed to me. "This is our birthday girl here, you should dance with her." She winked slyly at me.

My eyes went wide. "I, uh…" I drew my mouth into a flat line.

"Oh, I would be happy to dance with a birthday girl." Farkas smiled and stepped forward and extended his hand. No longer leaning on the wall, I could see how big he really was. He was huge, easily seven feet tall. I felt tiny next to him, and in my heels I was almost six feet myself.

"Th… thanks." I managed a small smile. He took my hand.

"Vilkas." He turned to look at his brother. "You should dance with this lovely lady." He motioned to Nicole who smiled broadly at him.

Vilkas looked at Nicole. For a moment his disinterest faded as he took in her small frame and dark hair, but it quickly returned as he faced his brother. "I don't dance."

"It's okay." Nicole leaned against the wall next to the man. "I can just hang out with him here."

Vilkas looked at her, he didn't seem unhappy with that idea.

Farkas led me to the dance floor just as an upbeat electronic song started. It was obvious from the beginning that he danced regularly. I on the other hand felt awkward and ungraceful. "Just relax." He yelled over the music. "Here, like this." He took my hands in his and raised them up, above my head. "Just feel the beat and have fun." His smile was kind and relaxed me. He released my hands and continued to dance next to me.

I quickly loosened up and found a rhythm that suited me, it felt a lot like running. The pounding that filled my being and the physical exertion were familiar. Before I knew it I had lost track of how many songs I had been dancing for. I looked up and glanced around, trying to find Nicole. She was still standing where we had left her, next to Vilkas. They had gotten drinks and seemed to be having a good time talking. I smiled. Nicole had gone through a rough break up with an even rougher man recently and it was good to see her enjoy herself.

Farkas and I danced. We danced so long that I was beginning to feel faint. I stopped moving and placed my hand over my face; the pressure was becoming uncomfortable. I needed to get some water, that drink I had earlier must have had more alcohol than I had thought.

"Are you okay?" Farkas asked me, holding his hands up on either side of me in case I fell.

"Yea." I shook my head. "I think I just need some water."

"Here." He took my hand. "This way." He led me to a small side room I hadn't noticed before. It was mostly abandoned, as several of the red velvet chairs were unoccupied. He led me to one and gestured for me to sit. "I'll get you a bottle of water."

"Thank you." I gave him a smile. As I waited for Farkas to return my head began to hurt. I couldn't stop sweating and I was beginning to feel sick. I dropped my head into my hands.

"Here." I lifted my head, seeing Farkas hold out a bottle of water for me. I took it and felt the seal break as I twisted the cap. The cold water felt wonderful as it hit the back of my dry throat, and for a second I felt better. Farkas had squatted in front of me, which had been a bad choice.

"Iamsorry." I managed to rush out before throwing up all over him.

He stood up, holding his arms out.

"I am so sorry." I murmured, holding my head in my hands. "My head is killing me."

"Maybe we should take you outside." He sighed. "Let me get your friend and Vilkas." Again he disappeared.

I just wanted to curl up in a dark corner. The pounding that had filled my body earlier was now secluded in my head and I felt like my skull was going to crack open.

_I have waited a long time for you._

I jerked my head up. I know I heard someone talking, but I was pretty sure I was alone in this room. Confirming I was alone my creepiness gauge jumped up a few levels. I forced myself to stand and make my way to the door. I leaned on the doorway for a moment getting my bearings. Before it had seemed so dark in the club, but now my eyes hurt with intensity of the light. I wanted to get outside.

_You have been running for so long, child._

There was that voice again. I looked around, but there wasn't anyone even looking at me, let alone talking to me. I began to panic. How I felt wasn't normal and I wanted to get out of this place, away from the lights and music. Removing my heels, I pushed my way through the crowd, making my way across the cement floor barefoot. I got to the stairs we had come down when we arrived and paused to catch my breath.

_You don't even know why you're running, do you?_

That voice again. I had to get out of here. I ran up the stairs and burst out of the front door, falling on to the sidewalk. My knees and hands stung from hitting the cement and my face was now throbbing from where it had hit as well.

"Oh, did the pretty flower take a tumble?" I heard a high pitched voice ask, followed by a laugh. "Here." A gloved hand appeared in my view, offering to help me up. Knowing I was unsteady on my feet, I took it.

"Thank you." I pushed my hair out of my face. The man in front of me was smiling a large, almost crazy grin. He was handsome, very handsome, but there was something in his eyes that made me feel uneasy.

"Cicero lives to serve." He bowed with a flourish, allowing his shoulder length red hair to fall into his face. When he stood his intense, amber eyes were still laughing.

I held my shoes to my chest. This man was odd and something inside me said dangerous too.

"Ellie!" Nicole called from the front door of the club. "We were worried when we couldn't find you."

"Oh, I am sorry." I looked back over my shoulder at her. "I couldn't wait, I needed air."

"It's no problem." Farkas stepped from the club behind Nicole, but his smile fell when he saw the man. I turned back to face the redhead.

"Thanks again." I offered.

His smile hadn't faded, but it had been replaced by a dark, sinister grin. "Like I said." His eyes didn't leave Farkas. "Cicero lives to serve."

"Come on." Nicole took my arm in hers. "Let's get you home." She eyed the man uneasily.

"Y… yes." I couldn't tear my eyes away from the man standing in front of me. As uncomfortable as he made me there was something that was drawing me to him.

"Do you have a way to get home?" Farkas called after us as Nicole began to pull me away.

"We walked." She smiled.

"Please, allow us to walk you home." Vilkas stepped out from behind Farkas.

"Sure." Nicole said, glancing at the man who's eyes were still locked with mine. "That would be nice." She tore me away from the trance I had found myself in. "Ellie. We are leaving. Now."

I shook my head. "Yes." I rubbed my eyes. "Alright." I smiled at her.

The two large men joined us on our walk. I noticed that Vilkas wasn't as big as Farkas, but was still larger than any man I had ever seen before. I also noticed how into their conversation Nicole and Vilkas were the whole walk. I had slowed down until Farkas and I were a good ten feet behind the other two.

"They seem to be hitting it off." He smiled. "Vilkas doesn't have much luck with ladies."

"Yea?" I smiled. "Nicole doesn't have good luck with men."

Farkas and I walked in an awkward silence the rest of the way.

"This is mine." I stopped in front of my apartment building. "Nicole's isn't far."

"I'll probably head back to the club." Farkas confessed. "I feel like I wouldn't be too welcome in their conversation."

"Night!" I yelled at Nicole. She turned and waved. I waved my phone at her, signaling for her to call me when she got home, for both safety and to talk. She nodded, getting my message.

"Thank you. And again, I am sorry I got sick on you." I grimaced.

"It's alright." He looked down at his brown shirt. "I have never really liked this shirt anyway."

"Night." I headed up the steps to the front door.

"Night." He smiled and watched me until I got inside.

Nicole called me fifteen minutes later. She talked for an hour about how much fun she had, how bad she felt that I got sick and how we should go back next weekend. I got in maybe ten words. Devin called thirty minutes after I got off with her.

"I didn't really expect you to be back before two." He laughed. "Did you hate it that much?"

"It wasn't bad." I bit my lip.

"That sounds like there is a story." He prodded.

"I did dance with a guy." I confessed.

"Good." He joked. Devin had always been easy going about how I acted around other guys, he trusted me and I in turn trusted him. "Cause god knows you won't get me to."

Now it was my turn to laugh. "I remember when you danced for me for New Years."

"I am never going to live that down." He sighed. "So should I be jealous of this guy?"

"I threw up on him."

"Oh, I guess you're stuck with me then, Babe." He laughed.

"I guess so."

* * *

I laced up my running shoes and glanced at my empty bed. I should have invited Devin over to stay the night last night. I hadn't slept well; I couldn't get those amber eyes out of my head.

I locked my apartment behind me, made my way down the stairs and out the front door. Without fail, everything faded behind me as I ran even the intense eyes. I ran my normal circuit, but somehow found myself standing outside of the club. I didn't remember passing it on my other runs, but I knew I hadn't diverged from my normal path. I stood across the street staring at the plain building. Nothing about it seemed special, so why did I feel like I needed to cross the street and go inside?

I lifted my right foot, allowing it to levitate over the street while I thought about crossing. A car broke my resolve as it drove by. I turned and continued on my way back home.

My heart stopped when I got into view of my apartment building. Sitting on the steps that led to the front door was the man from the night before. Cicero.

* * *

**I hope this story is enjoyable. It's much different from anything I've tried before. I just kind of had a spark of inspiration and decided to run with it! In case you didn't notice it's a melding of modern day here on earth with characters and groups as well as other stuff from Skyrim.**


	2. Nirn

I thought about turning around and running back the way I had come until I found a cop. I thought about just jogging by, hoping he didn't see me and continuing until I got to Nicole's apartment. I thought about pulling out my phone and calling Devin to meet me somewhere and go home with me. I thought of all these things as my feet quickly took me towards the stairs leading to my building.

I stopped, standing directly in front of him and place my hands on my hips. He continued to stare at the ground, his gaze lost somewhere else. Then I thought of trying to just go up the stairs, past him and into the building. Then I thought that maybe I was just being paranoid. Maybe he knew someone from this building that wasn't me and it was just a coincidence. Men didn't just follow people back to where they live to show up the next day, at least not normally. I thought all these things as my mouth opened to address him, something that surprised even me.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" I lifted an eyebrow.

His head snapped up, his eyes taking a moment to return to the here and now. "Oh. Oh!" He stood up and clapped his hands like a child, a grin forming on his face. "Humble Cicero just wanted to stop by and make sure you are still you."

"What are you…" My voice trailed off and all confidence faded as he came down the stairs towards me and stuck his face in mine. His eyes were just like I had remembered, intense, burning almost. I quickly found myself getting lost in them again, but as I could feel myself losing my grip on reality he closed them.

"Ummm…" I looked around while he stood there, his face inches from mine with his eyes closed. I heard him inhale deeply.

"Good. Good." He mused, opening his yes. "You don't smell like a dog."

"What?" I was beyond confused. "What dog?"

"Cicero is glad to see you are not a dog, but sad that he cannot dance with you." His smile stayed but it had a wicked slant to it.

"Uhhh…" My head was swimming, I wasn't sure that I was really awake anymore. I looked down at my clothes. I was still in my running gear, I remember my run feeling normal, but now everything felt surreal.

"Cicero will leave you now. Bye, bye!" He gave me a little wave and did a twirl to turn and leave. I stood where I had first planted myself across from him, dumbfounded. I didn't come to my senses until I watched him turn the corner, the last thing I saw where the jingle bells handing from his hat.

* * *

"It was so weird." I rested my chin on my hand.

"Well. I had a good time, and you seemed to until you got sick." Nicole took a drink of her coffee.

"Oh, yea. You got his number, right?" I smiled remembering how happy my friend had looked walking down the sidewalk the night before.

"Yes." She blushed slightly. "But I can't convince myself to call him."

"You should." I reached across the table and poked her shoulder. "He seemed nice."

"He was." She twirled her cup.

"Give it a few days. If you still want to call him, do it." I glanced at my phone. "I need to get going, I am running late for work already."

"Alright." She sighed. "I don't understand why you have to work on a Saturday."

"We are on a deadline." I smiled. "And I still haven't finished my work on the last quarter of the book."

"Well, have fun." She sighed. Saturday was normally our day to hang out, and I felt a pang of guilt as I left her in the small café. I could have worked on my sketches at home during the week and gotten today off, but I had forgotten my equipment at the workshop.

My work wasn't far from where I lived. Danni and I had picked it because it was half-way between our apartments, and we liked the area. I waved to Mrs. Nguyen, the owner of the small Vietnamese restaurant below our rented space, before heading up the metal stairs attached to the side of the building.

"Hey Danni." I called as I closed the sliding door behind me. "Sorry I am late."

"Oh, you know it's whatever." Danni stuck her tongue out at me. "Just as long as you get those pages done today, I don't care when you get here."

"I know, I know." I laughed at her.

Danni and I had met in art school. I was an aspiring artist while she was a writer, the two of us paired well together. We had spent our years in school working on side projects together, making some money here and there with our comics and a few kids books. She hadn't changed much in the six years we had known each other. She wasn't much taller than me, but she was slender, her mother called her 'bean pole'. Her green hair didn't help her case when she argued with her mom about the childish name. She was always quick to smile and try something new, as long as it didn't involve flying.

"Forget that shit." She mumbled once when I was telling her how I wanted to visit France. "Flying is for birds and small mammals."

After art school we had worked in my apartment working on ideas for a graphic novel. Eventually we were picked up by a publishing company that after taking one of our previous submissions was asking us for a second. We decided that it wasn't fair to make Danni walk to my place every day and to leave our stuff all over my living room.

"Also, could you look at the sketches you did of Alonzo again?" She held up some papers. "I don't particularly like his hair color."

"You said brown." I snatched them from her. "I made it brown."

"Yea, but I meant a soft brown, not shit brown." She grinned at me.

"Shut up." I sat down at my station. "You're just being an asshole."

"Eh." She shrugged and went back to her lettering.

* * *

"Really?" I sighed.

"Yes." Nicole's voice rang across the line. "We are going tonight and I think you should come with us. Bring Devin!"

"But that place was so weird." I lowered myself to my couch.

"Or you could not bring Devin, Farkas will be there, I am sure." I could hear her smiling slyly at me over the phone.

"No. If I am going back I am making Devin come with me." I pouted. "I can't believe you're making me do this."

"So you'll come!?" She squealed with joy.

"Yes." I rolled my eyes. I really did love her.

"We'll be to your place at ten, okay?"

"Okay. I'll see you then."

I glanced at the clock after ending the call. Enough time to take a shower, but first I had to call Devin and tell him his Xbox plans for the evening were ruined.

* * *

I stared at my hair in the mirror. I could never decide what to do with it. I had decided to loosely perm it about a year before thinking it would help me decide how to wear it more often. It hadn't. I did enjoy it curly though. I finally settled on just letting it stay the way it wanted, down.

"You look great!" Devin smiled when I opened the door.

"Thanks." I smiled halfheartedly.

"Oh, cheer up." He hugged me. "I will be with you tonight. We'll have a blast."

"Right." He released me and allowed his eyes to travel from my legs back up to my face. I had put on the dress Nicole had picked last time we had gone out. I wasn't good at dressing for going out, and she wasn't here to help me this time. I decided to play it safe.

"You really do look amazing." He growled, placing his hands on my hips and pulling me closer.

"Oh yea?" I raised an eyebrow and bit my lower lip.

"What time did you say she is coming?" He glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Ten."

"We have thirty minutes." He grinned, dragging me to the bedroom. "Plenty of time."

It was exactly ten when there was a knock at my door.

"Could you get that for me?" I called out to Devin who had made his way to the kitchen. "I am still trying to get this dress back on."

"Sure, Babe."

I could hear the door open, following a murmur of voices, no doubt Nicole introducing them. I pulled on my heels, rounding the corner out of my room.

"Hey!" Nicole called, waving. Behind her stood Vilkas, who looked happy to be near her, but uncomfortable in my living room. Farkas was standing in the dining area talking to Devin, they sounded like they were getting along well. "Ready?"

"Yea." I patted my chest, double checking that my ID and cash were safely tucked in my bra where I had placed them.

"I'll lock up." Devin called. "I brought my keys."

"Okay." I smiled. "Hey Farkas."

"Hey." He returned my smile. "It's good to see you again."

"You too."

We all filed out of my small apartment and into the hall, the others made their way down stairs while I stayed with Devin while he locked the door.

"You didn't tell me they were so huge!" He whispered.

"Well, I was busy remember that I vomited on him." I elbowed him.

Devin chuckled.

The walk there was uneventful. Nicole and Vilkas trailed ahead while Farkas hung back with us, making conversation with Devin. I gladly listened to the guy talk; they covered everything from sports, video games to cars. Farkas seemed to be incredibly friendly and as easy to talk to as I had remembered. His laugh was boisterous and echoed off the walls of the buildings we were passing by.

I could feel my stomach turn when we arrived across the street from the club. I had forgotten how sick I had felt when I ran out of the building before. I wasn't given time to protest before Devin led me across the street and we followed the others inside.

"This place is awesome!" Devin yelled to me over the deep thudding of the music. "I am going to go get a drink. What did you get last time?"

"A Cliff Racer." I yelled back.

"I am going to try it!" He grinned wildly at me. Devin was better at handling his liquor than I was, he would love it.

"Your boyfriend is a nice guy." Farkas watched him fight his way through the crowd.

"Yea." I smiled as I watched him go. "I like him."

* * *

I had gone back and forth dancing with both Devin and Farkas. I was glad that Devin liked Farkas, they seemed to get along really well. Nicole and Vilkas had danced a few time, but mostly spent the evening talking.

"They seem to like each other." I leaned over and told Farkas.

"Yes." He grinned. "Vilkas was glad when she called."

"She wanted to call him the next day." I laughed. "She really likes him."

Farkas laughed. "I am going to go get a drink, would you like something?"

"Yea, a rum and coke."

"Sure thing, I'll be right back." He patted my shoulder before leaving.

"Where's he going?" Devin asked, returning from the bathroom.

"To get drinks." I reached out and took his hand.

"Awe, I would have liked another Cliff Racer." He looked at the bar longingly.

"Really?" I chuckled. "That thing seemed to have quite a kick last time, and I only had one."

"I thought it was good." He released my hand. "I am going to go get another one."

"Okay." I sighed. "Don't leave me alone long."

He turned to face me and smiled. "Never." He gave me a peck on the cheek before disappearing into the crowd.

I waited for them to get back. I waited. I waited. I checked the clock. It had been almost fifteen minutes. I shifted my weight and pushed off the wall I had been leaning on to make my way to the bar when I felt a familiar pressure in my head.

"Not again." I mumbled. I rubbed my eyes, but the pressure was getting worse. Maybe it was the lights, not the drink.

A sharp pain pierced my head.

_You have returned, child._

The pain seemed to be in more than just my head, it was in my mind, my thoughts. I leaned against the wall, trying not vomit.

_You cannot fight your fate._

I tried to fight the desire to scream. The pain was so intense; I had never felt anything like it. Even my migraines weren't this bad.

I pushed myself away from the wall, I had to get outside. I stumbled towards the only door I could see, hoping it was an exit of some kind. I fell against the steel door, noticing there was no handle to pull it open. I banged on the metal, even the coolness of it against my skin felt nice. I was just about to try to find another way out when the door gave away. I pushed it open and stumbled into the cool, dark hallway.

Being away from the lights and the pounding music eased the wrenching feeling in my stomach, but my head was still throbbing. I leaned against the cement wall and lowered myself to the ground. I sat there, trying to catch my breath and bide my time until my headache lessened.

"Now it seems Cicero is the one being followed home…" A familiar voice mused.

I tried to open my eyes; half lidded was about all I could muster. There was the man I had found sitting outside of my building a week ago. He crouched in front of me. "You don't look like you are having fun like the others." He knitted his eyebrows together. "Perhaps Nirn isn't for you."

"Nirn?" I closed my eyes. "What's that?"

"Nirn is our existence. It is life itself." He reached out and took my chin in his thumb and forefinger. "Cicero prefers the Void."

As usual, I was lost as soon as he had opened his mouth. I just stared at him.

_I see you have met another child._

"Who's there!?" I yelled, trying to swing my head to look behind me.

Cicero pulled his arm away and stood up. "There is only Cicero and the lost one." He answered, darkly.

"No." I rubbed my eyes. "No, there is a woman around here somewhere. I keep hearing her speak to me, but I can't pin point where she is at."

"A woman?" He sounded as confused as me at first. "A woman!" He practically screamed, crouching before me again. "You hear her, in here?" He asked placing a fingertip against my forehead.

I laughed. "I am beginning to feel that way."

"Ooooohhh… yes, yes, yes!" He cupped my cheeks in his hands and squeezed them, puckering my lips. "Maybe, perhaps, possibly, perchance… ooohhh, Cicero hopes so!" He stood, grabbing my arm and pulling me up with him.

"Oh, please." I put my hand over my mouth. "Don't move so fast."

"Pretty girl has the pukies!" He laughed manically. "How delightful!"

I groaned. He pulled my arm over his shoulders so I was leaning on him.

"May I?" He leaned down, extending his arms indicating he was going to carry me.

"Where to?" I asked. "I need to find my friends."

"To visit Mother, of course." He chuckled.

"I… I don't…" Again, I covered my mouth in an attempt to keep myself from being sick as he swept me up.

"Mother is much more important than any friends." He carried me further down the hallway. I didn't have the energy to fight him.

I got lost in the dimly lit halls, we had gone around so many corners and past so many doors that I couldn't have found my way out if my life depended on it. Eventually we stopped in front of a large black door with a skull on it, I was sure it was my imagination, but the door seemed to glow.

"What is life's greatest illusion?" The door asked in a raspy voice.

Cicero looked at me, expecting me to answer. I just returned his gaze. I had no idea what I was supposed to do.

Innocence.

"Innocence?" I phrased the word as a question, but it was correct none the less.

"Welcome home, sister." The door breathed and swung itself open.

Cicero's eyes lit up. "Oohhh… lost girl has many secrets!" He was practically dancing as he carried me into the room and closed the door behind us. "Let's see if we can flush some of them out."

As the door clicked into place I felt a sinking feeling in my chest. I had no idea where I was, no idea how to get away from this strange man, no idea where my friends and Devin were. "Where are we?" I asked, my voice was small, like I felt.

"Sanctuary." He continued to carry me down a hall that was sloped downwards. The walls here seemed older than the ones in the halls we had just been in. The electric lights had been replaced with medieval style torches that were hung on the wall. "Home." He spun in a circle, continuing down into where ever this hall was leading.

It soon spilled into a large room that looked like a loft of sorts. You could see over a ledge into an even larger room that had several tables set up and a small kitchen. He carried me down the stairs and into another hall. At the end of the hall was a doorway covered by a large, heavy, crimson curtain. He set me down in front of it and pulled the edge of it back.

_Come._

Barefoot, I made my way past the curtain. The room inside was lit only with candles and smelled of fresh roses. In the center stood a tall, silver tomb with a corpse hung in the middle. My heart was pounding in my chest. This place was meant for ceremonies; large, elaborate, religious ceremonies. I knew it. He was bringing me down here to kill me. In all the confusion and panic I had been able to ignore the pressure in my head. As I neared the corpse the pressure increased suddenly, so much that I dropped to me knees.

_Welcome home, daughter._

The voice was coming from the corpse. I knew it. I was crazy. I had officially lost my mind. I knelt there, my mouth hanging open and my arms at my sides, dumbfounded.

_You feel lost. This is all new to you, but I assure you that you are of sound mind. I am the Night Mother, the Unholy Matron of the Dark Brotherhood, a family of assassins._

This was beginning to sound more and more like a fantasy novel. I could feel myself smile. I really was losing my mind.

_Your world has grown beyond what it once was. The time of the Mer, the elves, has past. Only men flourish here. The rest of us must live in secret, continuing in the old ways._

"Heh." I let out a small laugh.

_Your mind has no trace of faith. No thoughts of a deity. I heard you when you entered this building and I knew I wanted you for my Listener. I have waited for a Listener that would only know The Brotherhood. The darkness. No other faith or ideals, only the Void._

I chuckled to myself, feeling my shoulders shake. "This is a joke, right? There are cameras in here somewhere, right?" No sooner had the words left my mouth and I felt as though I had been stabbed in the back of the head. I cried out in pain and fell forward to my hands.

_Tell Cicero to stay back._

"Stay back!" I yelled, turning to see the man holding the curtain, beginning to move forward.

_Never dishonor the Night Mother. Tenant one. You are uneducated so you will be pardoned this time. Cicero will teach you our ways, you are in our family now. Go to the fool and tell him the binding words. Only then will you claim your place as head of The Brotherhood._

"Y… yes." I continued to stay where I was on my hands and knees. "Yes, Night Mother."

I stood up, the pressure and pain in my head gone. I felt like I had been hit by a bus.

"The words!" Cicero cried and ran towards me. He took my hands in his. "Surely you can tell them to me. I have waited to hear them from another for such a long, long time."

I looked at him. I couldn't believe I was about to confirm my insanity with this man. "Darkness rises when silence dies."


End file.
